Blood of Vanoss and friends!
by cokwhip15
Summary: Vanoss and his gang crash land in Japan! Follow their zany adventures as they battle against blood thristy beasts
1. Chapter 1

Saya stood ankle deep in the pond, waiting. Her father, Tadayoshi, had told her to go into the forest and wait. Her long black hair brushed against her bar legs as all she could hear was her own breathing. Looking into the darkness of the forest, Saya shivered in the breeze. Above, the moon shone down on the pond, reflecting the light.

"If something wasn't going to kill me, I'd say it's pretty." She murmured as she felt her hip. Lying against it was the katana her father had given her. It's sleak red casing was beautifully crafted, shining it the silvery light of the moon. Saya adjusted her glasses as she closed her eyes. She wanted to find the light thay kept escaping her, but it was not there. Opening her eyes, she saw a brown stature now in the water ahead of her. It's face was ugly and unmoving, not so much as beginning to amaze her. Armless, it was made of brown dirt and had to no legs as well. But Saya knew whay it was as it raised it's head, appearing to look at her. It was an Elder Bairne, a creature who drank the blood of humans. And it was her job to make sure it didn't leave the forest alive.

Drawing her sword, she leveled it at the demon. It suddenly shot toward her, creating a great current it the water with it. As it neared her, Saya swung her sword and warded the creature to the side. A thin trail of blood tipped her sword as Bairne turned back toward her. It came again, this time faster as Saya swung. She felt the blade graze the side of the creature as another spire of blood dripped from the blade. The Bairne turned, but didn't come toward her.

Instead, it's body shook and two arms sprouted from the sides of the creature. But these were no normal hands she realized as Saya stared at them. They were like the arms of a mantis, jagged and crooked on the edges. The tip met at the end, just as sharp as her own sword. This time, she sprinted towards it as the sword cut through the air at her side. Thrusting it forward, Saya's sword was blocked by the creature's arms as she struck again. Again it was blocked as she kicked at the Bairne. It hit it's stomach as she advanced on it, sword raised as it held it's arms defensively. Holding it's arms out in front of it, the Bairne blocked all of Saya's strikes and pushing her back. Her skirt gave her the agility to maintain her footing as she once again stared at the Elder Bairne, but let out a gasp.

"No..." Saya breathed as she stared at the horror that now stood in front of her. Now not only one Bairne stood in front of her, but two! As she started to feel sweat run down her forhead, a splash behind her made her jump to face it. Now two more stood on that side, making a total of four.

"Where are they coming from?" She asked herself as she exaimed each creature. They all had the same face, the same insect like hands and the same lifeless eyes. She readied herself as they all seemed to be taunting her as if to make her guess which one would come first. The one behind her on Saya's left darted forward first, making her have to dart around to face it. It thrust it's manibles toward her as Saya just barely managed to block it. The tough skin pressed down on the sword, making Saya groan in pain as the weight pushed her back. Hearing the ripple of water, Saya tried to turn to respond but the Bairne she was with knocked her katana away. She watched as it sailed through the air and dropped in the water about twenty feet from her.

"I need to get my- ahhhhh!" She screamed as a horrible pain filled the back of her right leg. It was like hot barbs were digging into her leg, just below her knee as she fell onto her knees. The water splashed against her, soaking her as she turned around. Another one of the Bairne had swiped at her leg and hit it hard. There were three bloody holes in the back of her leg as the pain increased and the other Bairne closed in. She tried to get to her feet, but the pain was too much as she fell back and cried out in pain. One Bairne was above her now as it swatted her with the back of it's arm. The blow smashed into Saya's skull as her head fell into the water.

Suddenly she felt the creatures press down on her body, including her head. The smooth surface that kept her down was pressing against her head as she felt her lungs crave air. The water turned a sickly crimson red around her as Saya strughled. But the Elder Bairnes never let go as she felt herself start to fade.

"Mother would not be proud." She thought weakly as darkness invading the corners of her vision. As she stared into the unblinking eyes of the Bairne, a dark shape hit the creature on her head. The Bairne fell over into the water with the shape still clutching it as Saya shot her head up. She then saw the other Bairnes fall over as more shapes swarmed them. As her vision bettered, Saya realized what the shapes were. They were people.

"Come here bitch!" One man yelled as he and another circled a Bairne. Saya shook her head, making sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't. All around her, men jumped on the creatures, yelling and punching. There was at least ten men, two or three for a each Bairne. Saya managed to put herself up on her elbow as she couldn't break her gaze from the sight before her. These men were all strangely dressed in bright colours and some had animal masks on. She looked to her right to see a man in a red jacket on the back of a Bairne as another in a blue hoodie stabbed it in the chest with a knife. Looking behind her, she saw what she thought was a janitor hitting the beast while two more people kept it's legs down. It was the same thing two times as she looked completely around here.

"I'm going to kill em!" The blue hoodie one yelled as he smashed a hammer into a Bairne's head. Thick, red blood spurted from the wound as the Elder Bairne fell into the water.

"Yarrghhh!" A white suited man wearing a pig mask yelled as he swung a baseball bat. The bat clunked into the creature's head, bending it's skull and making a terrible cracking sound.

"I got him!" A kid voiced person said as he rolled under a swinging manible as the janitor held onto the beast's back. The one who had yelled wore a monkey mask rushed forward and stabbed the Bairne multiple times. With each thrust, short bursts of red blood shot into the water. Saya couldn't believe it! There was only one Bairne left as a mohawked man dodged it's swing arms.

"I've got the sweaty beast." Someone yelled in a British accent. Suddenly a guard stick sailed through the air and hit the Bairne in the chest, burying deep in. But the Bairne still stood as it flew towards a man in a black suit. Tackling him, it pinned him under the water. But soon the water turned a dark crimson as Saya saw the man stabbing the Bairne. The beast was pushed off as the man stood up.

"Welp, that was fun." The guy in the red jacket said as they all smiled and high fived each other in victory. But that same guy's eyes soon fell on her as he approached her. Kneeling down, he held out his hand. Saya was sort of scared as she pulled herself close to herself.

"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you. My names Vanoss." He smiled as Saya exaimed him. He wore a red sports jacket over a white shirt with black pants. His black hair was teased up in a mini mohawk as she slowly grabbed his hand. Her small, delicate hands wrapped around his as she tried to stand but her leg gave way, giving a grimace of pain." Your hurt, let me help." Vanoss lifted her up, pulling her arm over his shoulder as they walked over to the group who had been watching.

"My name's Saya." She whispered as they stopped in front of the group and everything went quiet. Saya had been right when she said ten people.

"So guys, this is Saya." Vanoss said as he introduced her and the rest of the guys waved." Saya, that's H2O Delirious," the nlue hoodied man with a hockey mask waved." I Am Wildcat," the man in the pig mask and white tuxedo." Lui Caliber" the red jacketed, monkey man with the sometimes kid voice." Daithi De Nogla," the janitor." Mini Ladd," the guy in the black tux." BasicallyIWrk," wearing a brown monkey mask and white shirt." Moo Snuckel," the guy with the mohawk." Terroriser," black trench coat and sunglasses and British accent." Oh and fourzeroseven!" A man dressed only in his under wear and long, light brown hair."

"Oh. Hehehehe! Nice to meet you all." She smiled as the moon shone down on them.

"Ah, don't mean to be rude or anything but... where the hell are we?" Terroriser asked as they looked at her." We were suppose to be on our way to Tokyo for a vacation but our plane was shot down."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And your just in our little, quiet town." Saya breathed as a slight chatter was heard.

"Next question... WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS?!" Mini Ladd yelled as he managed to contain himself again. Saya thought for a minute. Could she tell these people her secret? How she was suppose to say she fought deadly creatures by night? Something told her she could so she started.

"My father and I protect this place from Elder Bairnes, creatures who drink the blood of humans. But I've seen so many before." She said as they all looked at her, staring. Saya could almost cry, knowing they didn't believe her. But to her shock, they did!

"Not the weirdest thing I've heard all day." BasicallyIWrk shrugged as all the other guys did all the same. She smiled as she looked around at the group that had just saved her life. Vanoss was more concerned with getting her home than anything else.

"Saya, we need to get you home so we can bandage you up. Which way is home?" He asked as Saya pointed West. Setting off, she noticed that each man carried a small overnight bag. They all walked through the darkness like there was nothing to fear, but then again, there was alot of joking in the group.

"Where are all of you from?" She asked as she limped along with Vanoss. They all stopped and there was actually a bit of noise on trying to figure out where they were all from.

"Well," Wildcat began" Vanoss is from Canada, Mini Ladd and Nogla are from Ireland, Terroriser is from the UK and the rest of us are from America, Lui living way down south and all." Saya smiled amd her diverse saviors as they continued down the unbeaten path. She noticed all the men carried small household items like knifes and hammers.

"Why do you all carry weapons?" She asked Vanoss, eyeing the police baton on his own hip. He looked at her and she just as tall as he was, if not taller. Time seemed to freeze as she looked into his eyes and he did the same before he shook himself awake.

"The guys and i believe we can be too careful after the mugging incident. But that's a story I probably shouldn't tell. Just know it included a rock, some rope and an angry chimpanzee." Vanoss smirked as Saya giggled. She loved everyone's sense of humor. As they neared her home, Nogla remembered something kinda important.

"Bys, where are we gonna spend the night?" He asked as they all thought about the question. They didn't exactly know anyone and all the phones had been destroyed in the plane crash. Saya suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you stay with me?" She asked as Vanoss looked at her, along with the other guys.

"Well, I mean, we don't want to cause any trouble." Lui said in his regular voice."

"No it's fine! It'll be fun and father has to let you stay. You have no where else to go." Saya said.


	2. Chapter 2

"No. I won't allow it." Tadayoshi said firmly as he bandaged his daughter's arm and leg. He had a slight shock when her daughter returned, telling of encountering four Elder Bairne. But what shocked him more was the fact he returned with ten young men.

"But father, they have no where else to go!" She pleaded with him as he sighed. Looking out the window, he saw the boys seated in the grass under the moonlight. They all just talked or made jokes, gazing into the night.

"It sure is nice out here." Wildcat stated as he lay back in the grass. Tadayoshi turned back to his daughter, her eyes still pleading.

"I'm sorry Saya. But we know nothing about them and what have they done for us?" He asked as he helped his daughter stand and sighed again. She looked just like her mother.

"They saved my life." Saya said softly as they heard someone approach the doorway. Vanoss stood there, looking sort of awkward.

"Listen, sorry to interrupt, but sir if we could just sleep on your property that would be great." He said as Tadayoshi stared at him and groaning.

"Fine. But any trouble and your gone." Tadayoshi ordered as Vanoss bowed his head and left. Turning toward his daughter, he was embraced in a hug from Saya." Go get ready for bed. You have school in the morning."

"Thank you father." She whispered as she disappeared into her room. As she sat down on her bed, she stared out into the night. Dressing in her night clothing she gave a final look out the window. She saw the boys laying down sleeping bags and, as always, messing around. This time they had stolen Nogla's toothbrush and he demanded it back. As Saya giggled at them, she thought about her day, starting to sing.

"Today was nice. School was fun and I met some friends..." She sang as the boys settled away.

"Hey Saya?" A voice said as Saya looked out her window. She saw BasicallyIWrk in front of her window looking up at her. His dark brown monkey mask stared up at her with human eyes.

"Yes Basically?" She asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, kind of embarrassed she guessed.

"Thanks for letting us stay. On behalf of us really. Vanoss would have done this but he's playing keep away with Nogla's toothbrush.

"Your welcome and Basically? Do you guys ever take off your masks?" Saya giggled as he laughed out loud.

"Never. We are the mask. That's how we stay low and stay frosty." He smirked as he rejoined everyone. The guys all lid down in a weird jumble of of blankets and people.

"Well, good night everyone." Wildcat yawned as a chorus of replies came in. Saya smiled down at them as they all shifted under blankets on the grass. She lay back on her bed and yawned in the darkness. Just as darkness crept over her, she swore she heard someone say "Good night Saya."

The light danced in front of her eyes as she stared at it. She had seen this light time and time again. Saya looked at it thoughtfully as she reached to touch it. But as she did, it disappeared and Saya found herself awake. She sat in bed, looking into the still dark night. The sounds of the night filled her ears, crickets and a soft breeze. A new sound also found her ears as the sound of numerous people snoring made her look to the window. Outside, the boys slept, sometimes hitting into each other. As she leaned further out the window, she felt as though she were being watched by someone. Looking at each of the boys face, she noticed the one they called H2O Delirious still wore his mask, while so did Lui Caliber and BasicallyIWrk.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said, making Saya jump. She looked behind her and saw no one. She looked all in front of her and saw no one." Down here." Saya peered down below the window to see Vanoss staring back up at her. The pale moonlight reflected off his face as she felt herself freeze.

"No. I had a weird dream, thats all." She finally managed to say." You?" She wondered why he was up too.

"Gotta keep watch you know. Delirious was suppose to stay up with me but he fell asleep long ago." He smirked as they both looked at Delirious under his blanket.

"So how long are you staying?" She asked as Vanoss looked puzzled for a minute while thinking.

"You know, we actually talked about it earlier. Most of the guys think it would be a good idea to live here. We don't have much of jobs of home or anything else really..." Vanoss trailed off as he looked down on the ground. Saya knew he meant his family lived far away or was dead. Just like her mom.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But your always welcome here." Saya smiled as she heard Vanoss laugh." But... I think you should come to school to keep a low cover. You know if you still wanna help me with the Bairnes."

"That sounds like a great idea!" A third voice said as Saya looked over into the crowd of sleeping boys. A lone shape moved towards them and, as it got closer, Saya saw it was fourzeroseven. She didn't know alot about him but he seemed nice. His long brown hair flowed down his neck as he crouched beside Vanoss.

"Shhh! Keep it down idiot! You'll wake Terroriser! And you know what he's like at night!" Vanoss hissed as fourzeroseven laughed silently.

"What's Terroriser like?" Saya asked holding back a laugh as Vanoss smiled and looked at her.

"He gets a little cranky and does this Arnie impression that is really annoying. And destructive." He said as fourzeroseven yawned.

"Well I'm going back to bed. Vanoss have fun with your girlfriend." He smirked as he ran away.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Vanoss silently yelled as he chased him a short distance before stopping. He returned to sitting under Saya's window, the same colour as his jacket. And so was Saya as she smiled sheepishly." Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You should get some sleep if you want to go to school." Saya said as Vanoss nodded and curled up by the wall. Saya smiled down at him as Vanoss' breathing went shallow and soft. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, Vanoss was starting to grow on her. She like his sense of humor but also his sense of seriousness, which he rarely ever had. From what she got, Saya figured he was sort of the leader. She liked all of them, but not in the she did him. H2O Delirious was sort of the younger brother who messed around always, while I Am Wildcat was like the funny older brother. Lui Caliber and Daithi De Nogla were like the two immature cousins which Saya found funny. Mini Ladd was like the half brother everyone liked but messed with. BasicallyIWrk was the mature uncle who tried to lead but always ended with failure. Terroriser and fourzeroseven were like the other cousins who liked to play pranks, while Vanoss was the middle child who people liked.

"They're just like a family..." Saya thought as she lay back in bed, smiling." And they treat me like family already." She suddenly felt the urge to sing about them. Softly, she started to sing.

"There are nice and they are fun. They mess around but I like them. Today was good because... I met some friends." She finished as she slowly fell asleep, smiling all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Saya's eyes snapped open as sunlight flooded her room. Thin rays tickled her cheek as she sat up and yawned. She wore a black and red nightgown that weny to her knees as she looked out the window. The boys were already up as they quickly threw a football back and fourth. Saya quickly darted away and dressed for school, her uniform and socks. As she exited her room, she saw Tadayoshi kneeling by his shrine.

"Good morning father." She smiled as her father nodded his head, clearly deap in prayer and worship. Silently, she left the house as she walked onto the grass in front of the house. The boys stopped and stared, laughing at each other before going silent.

"Before we go, I want you to meet my friend at the cafe. We're going to have breakfast before we go to school." Saya smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah! Breakfast!" Wildcat yelled as Saya laughed and started walking down the hill.

"Saya, don't we need uniforms for school? Like you?" Basically asked Saya turned to look at them. He was right. They were a weird mismatch of colour and style that would draw anyone's attention.

"I knew we should've packed more than one outfit! Good job, Delirious!" Moo sang out as Delirious raised his arms in shock.

"We'll get some at school. They always have spares. You really need one fourzeroseven." She smirked as he stood in his underwear and blushing a bright pink." C'mon we can't be late." They started on the path toward the cafe as Saya led the way. The sun was up and the birds were singing as she looked around at everyone. They were walking quickly along with her, but they always managed to have fun, no matter what. Vanoss and fourzeroseven were having a thumb wrestling match, Nogla and Terroriser were telling old stories, Lui, Delirious and Moo were trying to kick each other's shins and Wildcat, Mini and Basically were trying to only step on large stones.

"Alright guys, first day of school! Do you know what were gonna learn?" Vanoss asked smiling." We are gonna learn the second half of the alphabet!"

"Then we can finally spell stuff!" Mini Ladd joked as they burst out laughing, making Saya smiled. The road was old and full of holes as the guys eventually tried to only step in the holes. As the cafe came into view, Saya heard an angry yell behind her.

"Vanoss, you idiot!" Basically yelled, followed by Nogla and Vanoss laughing as Saya turned around in confusion. She saw that the holes had thinned out, leaving only a thin line left. Vanoss had stopped in one as Basically, Lui, Terroriser and Nogla were all crammed in the same pothole.

"Wow. Really guys?" Mini asked as he joined them, followed by Delirious and Wildcat. Moo Snuckel hooped in too as they all started to push each other back and fourth.

"As long as no one else jumps in the hole, we're good." Vanoss breathed as they all balanced themselves.

"Where's fourzero?" Wildcat asked as they all looked around in panic. Saya saw him and tried to contain a giggle when she saw him fly through the air after he jumped.

"Oh no! Bys were about to get shit stomped!" Nogla yelled as fourzeroseven collided with them. They all fell into a heap as Saya laughed at them grunting and groaning.

"Okay guys. Let's get serious. It's time for breakfast." Saya said as they came to the Guimauve. The guys dusted themselves off and looked at the building.

"Well, it's a good thing we brought Japanese money." Terroriser stated as he cleaned off his coat. The sun was high in the sky as they entered the cafe. Saya saw Fumito cleaning the counter as he cast her a smile before seeing the other guys come in. He held a look of confusion as she walked over to explain, though she didn't know what to say. The guys were still wiping their feet as Fumito shot them a look before facing Saya.

"Ah Saya, you do know there are like ten guys with you right?" He asked as Saya sighed.

"Yes. They are my... cousins! From America, here to visit and go to school for a while." Saya explained quickly as the guys walked over. They all introduced themselves as they went up and ordered. Saya realized what they ordered was all the same: toast with peanut butter. As she ate her meal that Fumito always had for her, Saya saw the guys seated behind her at tables.

"They certainly are quiet. But those American names are a bit weird. BasicallyIWrk? Really?" He asked as he dryed a wet cup. Saya also found some of the names weird but didn't question it.

"Who knows? Maybe they find our names weird too." Saya said as she bit into a piece of Guimauve, a piece of pink candy which was delicious. Suddenly a loud belch was heard as Fumito and Saya turned to look at the boys. They all looked panicked as they pointed at each other.

"It was him!" They all yelled as they started to argue over who did it. Saya blushed, thinking Fumito hated them.

"They remind me of myself when I was younger." Fumito chuckled as Saya breathed a sigh of relief. She finished her meal as Wildcat went up and paid Fumito.

"Ok so that's 25! Good, see ya tomorrow!" Wildcat thanked him and the guys waited for Saya as Fumito stopped her.

"I like them. Make sure they come back." He smiled Saya said she would. As she left, she saw the boys staring at something a ways down the road. As she ran to catch them, she saw they were looking at a small dog that just stared back at them from a small pillar.

"I dare Delirious to touch it." fourzeroseven gloated as Delirious looked at him.

"No job is too scary for Delirious!" He proclaimed as he reached out his hand. But the dog simply hooped down from the pillar and ran passed Saya.

It disappeared into the trees as Saya caught up to them.

"Must have been scared of Delirious." Terroriser chuckled as he got a glare from him. Saya realized what time it was, knowing they needed to get there early to find some clothes.

"C'mon we got to get there at least fifteen minutes early so we can get you guys so clothes." Saya urged." Let's race!" The guys all agreed as they lined up at a crack. Saya could see the school over the tops of the trees as Mini Ladd suddenly bolted.

"See ya suckers!" He yelled as everyone else ran too. Saya felt herself shoot forward, her long legs carrying her past Wildcat, Nogla and fourzero. She saw Vanoss catching up to Mini Ladd as she passed Terroriser.

"He's not the biggest guy but he sure can run." She thought as her and Delirious were about even running. By now, Vanoss had passed Mini Ladd and had rounded the corner to the school. Saya had passed Delirious and saw only Vanoss, Mini Ladd, Basically, Lui and Moo were the only ones in front of her. She managed to go past Moo Snuckel and Lui as she saw Vanoss, Mini and BasicallyIWrk were already at the school. She finally stopped as she breathed harded against the wall. She held her arms against the wall of the school as everyone finally got there. Wildcat was the last one as he was choking when he got there.

"Slow the fuck the down! I can't run that fast!" He panted as he breathed harder." Oh god! Does anyone have some water or anything?" Dismissing the jokes, Saya gazed at the building through the windows and groaned. There were a few students from her clas in the hall, but none of her friends. Saya thought about how she was gonna get them into the storage room where they kept the uniforms. With them, her teacher would know the principal had oked them into the school. The storage room was in that hallway in front of the students.

"Okay guys, I have a plan." Moo Snuckel smiled as Saya looked at him in astonishment. He already had a plan?

"Well we're not frigging mind readers! Tell us!" Wildcat begged as they all formed a huddle.

"Ok. I'm gonna go in and distract them by acting like a tourist. Saya, I guess you can lead the guys into the room with the clothes. Than I'm gone." Moo said as he walked in. The students immediately stared at him before leading them down a hallway. She lead the others in through the door as they stumbled into the uniform room.

"Quick pick out a uniform!" Saya instructed as the guys dropped there pants." I meant wait til I'm out!" She blushed as they all just shrugged and stared putting on uniforms.

"Fucking Delirious has his leg in my pants!" Wildcat yelled as Delirious laughed crazily. Saya was turned backwards as she heard them struggling. She finally turned around and saw they were just about ready as Vanoss was doing up his tie. The door opened behind them and they all held their breath, expecting it to be a teacher. But they all breathed in relief that it was just Moo Snuckel.

"Sorry I had to lose the other two." He panted clearly out of breath as he switched into a uniform. They were about to leave when Saya remembered something.

"Masks." She demanded as she held out her hand. There was a outbreak of protest but eventually Wildcat, Delirious, Basically and Lui handed them over. She snickered softly as she looked at them. Wildcat had a fat, chubby face with brush cut hair and small stubble around his chin. Basically had a different face, long and skinny... and he was black. Not really dark but his face had a slight shade to it. Lui had a face like the other two mixed together, a skinny face with short stubble and hair with a lighter shade than Basically. But Delirious was by far the funniest as, around his lips, was multi colour face paint which was underneath his eyes that were surrounded by green and white paint.

"Ah wow." She breathed as the guys shuffled nervously around until one brave soul spoke up.

"All right boys. Lets do this shit!" Vanoss yelled as they all gave war crys.


End file.
